Twentyfive Diamond Rose Petals to Unmask a Heart
by angelicxdemon
Summary: Challenge given by SweetLoveCries; Neji, a 3rd year college student, has dreams that feel so real, with each dream, he finds a petal-shaped crystal, little did he know how the petals&matchmaking friends would change him. ItaNeji main , SasuNaru, SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

:D A new story! I did not expect to put one up this early, but this is a challenge given to me by my dear friend _**SweetLoveCries **_(check out her stories, they are wonderfully written!), and it was also beta-ed by her! Hugs to her for being such a great friend and beta! The challenge is to use quotes from Yu-gi-oh and incorporate them into a Naruto based story, and I've decided to write a chapter for each quote. This first quote, "Chosen by Fate? Get real." is said by Seto Kaiba.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and Naruto each belong to their respective owners, not me.

Warning: Umm...not any yet, though if you don't like boyxboy relationships, you probably shouldn't be reading this...

Enjoy! Remember, reviews are adored!

Chapter One: "Chosen by Fate? Get real."

"_That voice... it is that voice again,"_ he thought as he sat up awaking from a dream. It was a repeating dream, he had it at least twice a week for the past two months but it wasn't unpleasant, quite the contrary actually; it gave him hope. He laid his head back down onto his pillow, closing his lilac eyes again and once more, recalled his mysterious and unnerving, but yet somehow, soothing dream:

_He was sitting by a creek, behind him was a dark, yet seemingly enchanted forest for the ivy and vines had climbed all over the trees and dangled from the branches like a curtain. Climbing roses. There were splotches in shades of red amongst the greenery. Beside him, there was a figure of man- a figure that he was sure he knew, that was so familiar to him that it was scary, but he couldn't place a finger on it... It seemed so distant, yet close, at the moment. The figure was holding a rose, but unlike the other roses, this one wasn't red, though it did have a pink tinge if you looked closely. It translucent, he couldn't see through it for it shone brightly, reflecting every bit of light that it touched. The figure spoke. "A petal for your thoughts?"_

_Without looking over, he replied, "Does it matter much?"_

_Glancing over, the figure said, "I wouldn't have asked if it didn't, now would I?"_

"_If you must know, I'm thinking about what am I going to be. I can do so much yet accomplish so little. Just -what- am I destined to be?" Each time, his answer was different._

_"Oh? What do you mean?"_

"_I am able to understand and do things taught in school, but I can't accomplish anything with it. Like Chemistry, it is of no use to me unless I decide to become a scientist. However, if I'm not destined to become a scientist, why should I even try Chemistry? It's like there are many roads in front of me, each leading to a different place, dessert, jungle, city, etc...but I don't know which one I am fated to take. Why to take a credit card into a dessert?"_

_"How do you know that you are fated to take a specific road? Can't you choose which road you -want- to take?"_

_He thought about that for few silent moments, leaning down and placing a hand in the water, "It's like fish, they don't get to choose whether or not they want to be fish. It's not about what I want."_

_"Alas, what is done is done, you can't choose the species you are, but you can choose who you are to be in that species. Like fish--each one has it's own mind and thought process, the stronger fish weren't "fated" to be stronger, they are stronger because they wanted to be and worked towards it."_

"_But what we are to be is chosen by fate and--"_

"_No buts," the figure cut in and stood up, stretching. "Chemists, doctors, lawyers, business owners...Chosen by Fate? Get real."_

"_But--"_

_"__I said no buts," he said sharply, but then his voice softened, "You will be who you want to be, remember that...You have to go now." The figure had handed him a petal from the rose in his hand._

"_Wait! Just who are you? Will I see you again?"_

_"I'll tell you that when you have all twenty-five rose petals from my rose, that is, if you still don't know who I am. And what do you think? Haven't you had this dream enough times to know that I won't let you go that easily?" came the figure's voice with small chuckle, but the figure itself was no where to be seen._

That was the point where Neji always woke up, clutching in his hand a small, crystalline particle that held similar resemblance to a rose petal. He got up, knowing that there was no way he could sleep again and placed the petal with the other nineteen in a little box with a lock on it on his dresser. _"Twenty down, five more to go,"_ he thought, then sighed and wondered if he really wanted to find out who this person was. The Hyuuga shook his head swiftly, these thoughts caused too much of painful headaches. Deciding that he would first shower and brush his teeth and hair, then go and make breakfast for the seven inhabitants of the four room apartment, he walked out to the bathroom

Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, and himself--weird but close group of friends. Naruto and Sasuke were in their 2nd year in college while the rest were in their 3rd year. Naruto and Sasuke were together so they shared a room, Deidara and Sasori shared a room, Hidan had a room to himself (no one wanted to share a room with him because he would start cursing out of no where in the middle of the night), and Neji and Itachi shared a room. Often, Itachi could not stay at their apartment due to his "out-of-town business". Itachi wasn't a bad roommate, but he was quiet and usually kept to himself, much like Neji, so they were not very close due to the lack of communication.

At first Neji had wondered if Itachi was the mysterious figure in his recurrent dreams, but he quickly dismissed that idea finding no reason why Itachi would do such a thing...and how he could do it. He had heard that members of the Uchiha had...abilities, much like what he had heard about members of his own family. Supposedly the Uchihas could look into your mind and read your thoughts as well as influence them through hallucinations, but according to one of his best friends, Sasuke, it is just a legend without proof. Sure, Neji had an extended peripheral vision field, but he could not see 360 degrees around him, contrary to the tales told about his family.

Just remembering it was Sunday, Neji groaned and mumbled, "Damn... Why on the only day when I have chance to sleep in for once?" He knew that the others would not be up until at least 10 o'clock so there was no point in making breakfast yet. After a moment of complaining and dressing into his violet polo with some lavender stripes and khakis, he started walking toward the kitchen to fix a snack for himself. Upon entering the kitchen he saw none other than his roommate sitting at the table and sipping coffee. His forehead was creased as in deep thought as he stared...well...at a wall. Noticing Neji, Itachi looked at him: "There's still some more coffee left if you want any."

"Thanks," Neji smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"No problem," Itachi nodded and 'smiled' back. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Hmm...I just couldn't sleep...When did you come back?" Neji asked while flipping through newspapers.

"Around five, just an hour ago," Itachi replied. For a few minutes that seemed like hours, there was silence.

"So...um...how did your "out-of-town business" go?"

"It went well at the end, though it was a little tiring convincing the patient he could choose what he wanted to do. It's not like fate had destined him to do anything he didn't want to." (A/N: Itachi majors in psychology)

And so the first chapter ends! I know it's rather abrupt, but I couldn't think of what to say...

Anyway, I would like to thank _**SweetLoveCries**_ again for her support, inspiration, and help! More hugs to her.

And...don't ask about the Diamond Rose Petals, I like diamonds and I like roses...there may be another reason for the diamond rose petals though.....

Byebyes and wavies to all for now, until the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

So...here's the 2nd chapter....xP This time the quote is "I'm going to file this in the category of 'not good'" by Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks again for my wonderful beta and friend, _**SweetLoveCries**_ for the time she worked on this story and the patience she put on me.

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Warning: boyxboy kissing, again, you shouldn't be reading story this if you plan of flaming me for my opinions on homosexual relationships...

Read&Review

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: "I'm going to file this in the category of 'not good'"

~last chapter~

_"So...um...how did your "out-of-town business" go?"_

_"It went well at the end, though it was a little tiring convincing the patient he could choose what he wanted to do. It's not like fate had destined him to do anything he didn't want to."_

_~end~_

At that, Neji's eyes went wide and almost choked on his coffee, "_It couldn't be, could it?__Itachi Uchiha? Of all people I met? He can't be the mysterious figure of my dreams. But at the same time, this can hardly be just a coincidence... The figure in the forest had said almost exact same thing...Gah! This is so frustratin__g..."_

Itachi looked curiously at his roommate who had an bewildered expression stuck on his features, "Is anything wrong?" he asked innocently. "So he has noticed...but I want to keep him guessing for just a bit longer..."

Snapping out of his musings, Neji looked up at Itachi, and with a slight stutter because he was caught by surprise, he said "Wh-what? Oh, I was wondering if you were--." Then he suddenly cover his mouth realizing just what he was about to say and in order to cover that motion, he "coughed", since Itachi sent him questioning look. "Umm...nevermind, nothing's wrong...""...I'm going to file this current situation in the category of 'not good'" he thought sourly.

"If I was who?"

"No, nothing... It's just that I saw someone outside of the apartment yesterday and I could have sworn that he looked like you," Neji lied, without looking at Itachi.

Punching his army lightly, Itachi laughed, "Only if something weird had happened, for instance the apartment suddenly gained the ability to teleport, that person might be me. I was 30 miles out of town yesterday." "_But he didn't ask about this morning..."_ he thought, smirking inwardly. "Besides, do I seem like someone who would be crazy enough to sneak around outside his own apartment?"

"No! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean--" Neji started but laughing raven-haired man interrupted, "I was kidding."

"Oh," Neji was taken aback for a moment but then he started laughing uncontrollably: "The apartment gain the ability to teleport? Wow, where did that come from?"

"Hmm... from no where. It just popped up right before I said it," he replied chuckling.

At that point, Naruto and Sasuke entered the kitchen, both yawning. "Why are the two of you laughing this early in the morning? There's nothing to laugh about," said Sasuke, plopping down on a chair beside Itachi and stealing his coffee. Naruto nearly fell into a chair beside Sasuke and almost immediately was asleep, his head resting on table.

"Hey! Sasuke, there's more in the coffee pot. Give me my coffee back!"

Neji laughed, "Well this is -something- that we should be laughing about and that will be -my- question to -you-; don't you guys usually wake up at around 10:30 on Sundays?" The sleeping blonde stirred, mumbling something incoherent. Neji raised his eyebrows: "What did he just say?"

"We heard laughter coming from the kitchen and decided to get up to see who in their right mind would be laughing at 6 o'clock in the morning on a SUNDAY!" replied Sasuke accusingly, " And he's complaining about being hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

Neji shrugged dismissively: "No, sorry. I thought you were going to wake up at your usual time so I didn't make anything. Why don't you cook something up yourselves?"

Sasuke glared at Neji, and then turned to Itachi with a slight pout, "Iittaaaaacccchhhiiii...can you make us something then?"

"I can but I'm not going to," he said while stealing back his cup of coffee from Sasuke.

Naruto, who had awaken as the topic of food came up, whined, "But we're hungry! Pretty please? Itachi? Neji? Please? Anyone?...Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted, "Of course I will, only if you want to eat charcoal and then clean up the kitchen with me afterwards." The others winced at the one and only time Sasuke cooked for them; he had tried to make lunch and had ended up burning the rice and creating...something else that was also black. Oh, and the kitchen was not only filled with smoke, but there were grains of rice and pieces of egg everywhere (the eggs blew up) [1], the drain got clogged, and in the pots and on the range remained a hard black substance that was impossible to wash off by normal means (they just decided to replace the pots, but of course, managed to clean off the stove enough... luckily).

"My dear brother, how do you expect to live alone--"

"I won't be living alone, I'll be living with Naruto," Sasuke cut in as he leaned over to give Naruto a peck on the cheek. Naruto gave him sleepy smile.

"Nevertheless, neither of you can cook..." Neji started but Naruto piped up"That's true. Sasuke, I guess you'll be getting cooking lessons." For that, he earned a sharp kick from his boyfriend. "Ow!"

Itachi and Neji exchanged a puzzled look of amusement which soon dissolved into an exchange of evil smirks. "So Sasuke, Itachi and I would -love- to give you cooking lessons...for a price..." said the latter.

"We'll even throw in a breakfast in bed today just for the two of you," added Itachi when Sasuke did not respond. He didn't like the sound of this at all. At the same time, Naruto turned to Sasuke with his eyes wide and pleading:

"I'm hungry, Sasuke..."

After a few minutes of silent, intense staring at him, Sasuke finally responded while massaging his temples, "Argh! Alright, alright, but first...what's the price?"

Smiling oh-so-angelically, Neji answered, "Oh, nothing much, but to do clean up when I or Itachi here cooks."

Sasuke sent him suspicious look. "Clean up?"

"Oh, like dishes, silverware, and such," smiled Itachi. [2]

"What!?! Are you kidding?!? No way I'm doing -that-! I already have to clean the living room although we all use it because you guys won't let me cook." He knew there was some catch behind this -innocent- offer.

"It's not that..." said Itachi, mock concern apparent in his voice and facial features.

"But it's that we don't want you to spend the a whole day cleaning up the kitchen..." Neji continued with the same tone of false concern. "This is really small price, if you consider what happened last time." Neji smiled wickedly, knowing that he almost won.

Sasuke growled and glared at his brother and his friend, "Both of you are so cruel... who would have thought..."

"But Sasuke, this is the reason why friends and brothers are here!" said Neji dramatically, mocking hurt as Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Pwease, Sasuke? I'll help," Naruto added as he scooted nearer to his raven haired boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him from the side, nuzzling his neck.

"Naruto..." growled that particular raven. He sighed in defeat:"Okay, fine, I'll do it if we get breakfast in bed this Sunday, next Sunday, and the one after that."

"It's a deal," agreed his friend.

"Now you better go back to bed while we make you breakfast," Itachi ordered.

"Okay, fine." The young couple walked off to their bedroom hand in hand, occasionally, nuzzling each others' necks.

~In Naruto and Sasuke's room~

Both the blonde and the raven were sitting upright on their bed...cuddling each other. "Hey Sasuke, do you think they like each other?" Sasuke 'hmm'-ed slightly knowing very well who "they" were. "I mean they hardly talk to each other but they seem to enjoy each other's presence. I haven't heard them laugh like that with anyone else."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. 'Tachi hardly laughs at all. Well... he does when he is making fun of me, and Neji...he forcefully controls his feelings too much. Remember when we first met him?" Sasuke mused while tracing finger on "his Naru's" exposed and well toned chest.

Naruto nodded, recalling the time when Neji would talk only when and if asked direct questions and still, he would use one or two word answers. Even now, Neji wasn't quite open with everyone. He still has trouble expressing his true feelings. "Yeah...it really took us a long time to see even his smile, let alone laugh."

"And compared to the way he acts with the others like Hidan, he seems a lot less reserved. It's like he -wants- to talk with 'Tachi, and I think it's the same way around."

"Well, we know they like each other, what should we do?"

"We -think- they hold a mutual attraction, dobe" corrected raven.

"Whatever, what should we do?"

"What do you mean 'what should we do'? We aren't even sure yet."

"I'm sure," Naruto shot back.

Sasuke was becoming more and more frustrated, "Listen, even if they do like each other, that's their problem, not ours."

"But--" He was cut off by soft lips covering his. Resisting the urge to just melt into that kiss, he gently pushed his lover to the side. "Sasu, we need to do -something-, knowing those two, they'll never admit their feelings to each other."

"That is if they have those feelings. Can we talk about this later?" Sasuke went in for another kiss and this time Naruto gave in. They were still engaged in their make-out session when their breakfast arrived.

This was from something that happened in the manga and anime "JunJou Romantica" (no, I don't own this either), hugs to my beta for giving me the idea of eggs blowing up xD

I wrote that whole thing about cooking when someone (guess who?) and I were complaining about having too cook and do dishes.

That's all for now, I'm thinking this will be updated pretty quickly, but don't bind me to my word on that. And finally, more hugs to _**SweetLoveCries**_ because she was the only one that reviewed *glare*. Anyway, Reviews are much appreciated, I really want to know what people think of this!

(P.S.: The title of this chapter, also the quote, is evident in three places in this chapter (beginning, middle, and end) , cookies to those who recognize them.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Next chapter, "I want answers and I want them now!" said by Seto Kaiba. More thanks to my wonderful, dear beta, _**SweetLoveCries**_!

Disclaimer:...I don't want to...look at the 1st chapter if you care that much

Warnings: boyxboy cuddling, implied stuff, LANGUAGE!

Read&Review

Hope you enjoy!

_~from the previous chapter~_

_"_That is if they have those feelings. Can we talk about this later?" Sasuke went in for another kiss and this time Naruto gave in. They were still engaged in their make-out session when their breakfast arrived.

_~End~_

Chapter 3: "I want answers and I want them now!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were all sitting around the kitchen table talking nothings about their lives and most of them were complaining. Deidara was sitting on Sasori's lap feeding him bits and pieces of the microwaved breakfast, while Naru and Sasuke snuggled against each other on the love seat against the wall. Hidan was eating and he wasn't really 'satisfied' with his meal: "WHY IN THE NAME OF JASSHIN ARE WE EATING THIS HARD SHIT?! COULDN'T ANYONE (beep)IN' MAKE THESE A (beep)IN' BIT CLOSER TO THE TIME MOST PEOPLE WAKE UP ON SUNDAYS?" he grumbled quite loudly.

"If you want softer waffles, wake up earlier," called Itachi from the adjacent living room, not bothering to look up from what his was reading. He was sprawled out on the couch and around him were some essays written by well-known psychologists. "And another curse from you and you'll be making breakfast for this coming week," he added because he was quite annoyed at all the curses and noises this early in the morning... Okay, maybe not *early*, but on a Sunday, before noon is early. Hidan mumbled something under his breath that sounded somewhat like "_that motha-f***in' Uchiha bastard_" and showed another piece of hardened waffle in his mouth."Hidan..." came the response in a low, warning tone.

"WHAT?"

At that, the elder raven chose not the answer, gaze still concentrated on his studies. Responding on Hidan's taunts usually ends up with fights and he didn't want to waste time on _that. _It would be totally pointless and a waste of energy_._

"You--," Hidan started but was promptly cut off by Sasori.

"Hidan , I don't feel like starting everyday this week with burnt toast so will you please settle down?"

"Yeah, me neither," chirped in Dei, then opened his mouth to accept a piece of the harden waffle from Sasori's fingers. "Hard... but it's better than burnt toast."

"We didn't have to eat hard waffles." That came from Naruto, finally taking a break from nuzzling his Sasu, not realizing that what he said would not help matters much.

"Giving your brother special treatment, eh 'Tachi?" asked Neji jokingly, emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his long hair and in boxers. He was smiling and somehow he felt strangely at ease while talking to Itachi. He stood at the door to the kitchen and watched the occupants of the apartment with amused eyes.

"Shut up, you made them with me," Itachi said with a smirk, and for once, looked up from his papers wondering- if he was going to have a roommate, why must he be **this** attractive?

"Touche."

"What were you two doing up so early 'nyway?" came the curious question from Dei. "And why in hell did you make these that early? You could've waited a few hours ya'know." Sasuke tensed at this, knowing very well where this is going to lead.

Itachi replied, "I just got back this morning."

"And I just couldn't sleep," Neji added. "And about the waffles- ask Sasuke. You better get use to these because for the next two weeks, you'll be having them. That is- unless you feel like cooking for yourselves or waking up early." Both Itachi and Neji now directed an "innocent" smirk at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke's full concentration, on the other hand, was on a smudge that was present on their table.

Naruto, not being able to contain himself, burst out, "Neji and Itachi are going to teach Sasuke how to cccoookkk. "

There was immediate silence, with the exception of the rustling of papers from Itachi, and muffled choking sound from the Hyuuga as he walked into the room he shared with Itachi. Dropping silverware could be heard as everyone recalled the previous time Sasuke had cooked or ,at least, had _**attempted**_ to do so. Hidan, who was the first to recover, managed to get out a "You've gotta be kiddin' me" before crackling outright. Soon after, Dei and Sasori joined the laughter as Sasuke shot daggers at all of them.

"Suck it up, assholes," he growled harshly at his laughing roommates.

"B-But Sasuke...(laugh)...You? C-cook-k?" laughed Deidara who was, at that time, already clutching for his stomach.

"Cooking lessons are starting this afternoon, Sasuke and you better get ready since it's almost 11:30," Itachi said, unfazed (or seemingly so) by the commotion. When Neji and Itachi brought breakfast to Sasuke and his blonde boyfriend, they had gone over the details of the cooking lesson. They would teach Sasuke every weekend. Neji would teach dinners on Saturdays and Itachi lunches on Sundays. Breakfast would be taught alternately each week (for example, Itachi will teach him breakfast next Saturday and Neji Sunday, and week after that they would change days.).

"But Itachi, we just ate!" exclaimed Sasori.

"Actually, I'm still eating!" said Deidara, chewing on a tiny parcel that Sasori had just fed him.

"I told him to get ready. I didn't say we'll start at 11:30."

"Besides, we're out of groceries so I'm going out to buy some now," added the man walking out of his room, now in another polo, this one gray with white designs and loose fitting trousers.

Itachi sighed, throwing what he was reading to the side, "Wait, can I come with you? There is no way I can study this material now ... not with all these noisy ramblings going about." He directed a meaningful glare at the other occupants of their apartment.

"No problem. It'll be nice to have decent company who doesn't just sit around and make out with their boyfriend." Itachi laughed and got up from the soft couch and went into their room to change into something less casual than a random t-shirt and loose jeans (he likes to be well dressed in public?). Sasuke was decent enough to just let them off with a glare.

"I'll be in the car!" Neji called out to him as he started out the door.

~a few minutes after they left~

"So, guys, what do you think of those two?" Naruto asked, unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Naruto..." growled Sasuke warningly.

"You mean 'Tachi and Neji?" asked Sasori. Naruto nodded. "What about them?"

"Have you noticed anything going on between them?"

"Oh, you mean how Neji is about the only person Ita seems able to stand?" Dei put in, leaning back against Sasori.

"And how they got so friendly with each other though neither of them talks too much," stated Sasuke, wanting this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"Not true, they seem pretty talkative today..." Hidan contradicted, but then he smirked, "...with each other..." he added and chuckled.

"You don't mean--?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," stated Sasori, attracting questioning stares from his housemates. "It was bound to happen sooner or later and you all know it," he explained as he shrugged, stroking Dei's long hair.

"Ha! I was right, Sasuke!" the other blonde nearly jumped up from excitement. "They do like each other!"

"Yet we still can't be certain. This is only a theory created from the fact that they can both be in the same room together for more than ten minutes without arguing. There is not a way we can know if they like each other for sure," Sasuke deadpanned. Everyone looked at each other then Sasuke.

"Maybe there is a way, but we'll need your help, Sasuke," mused Sasori out-loud, his tone promising nothing good. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you planning and how does it involve me?"

His question was met with silence from redhead and Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasori..." he growled dangerously: " I want answer and I want it now!"

"Well...Itachi's your brother, so you have better chances than us to ask him these things and not to get killed and Neji's your friend."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible, venom was very apparent when he said, "One, Itachi and I hardly get to talk anymore due to his trips. We hardly spend time with each other these days. Two, Neji- even if he does like Itachi- would most likely evade me. Three—"

"The (beep)ing cooking lessons!" Hidan interrupted impatiently. "You'll spend quality time with your brother and Neji can't evade you if you press."

"Even so," Sasuke raised his voice over Hidan's," three, even if they hold mutual attraction and don't know it, how am I suppose to get anything from them?" he continued, putting aside the fact that the silver haired Jasshinst had said anything whatsoever. This last statement by Sasuke caused another moment of silence in group.

"We'll think of something for that," Sasori said, brushing past what -Sasuke- had pointed out as if it was nothing but a minor glitch in the whole scheme of things (which, if you think about it, is just a little of a major glitch).

"Yeah! We'll make sure they KNOW that they are in L-O-V-E!" laughed Deidara.

~meanwhile at the store~

"Hmm...what do we need...? Itachi, what are you planning to teach Sasuke to make?" asked Neji, while browsing through shelves.

After a moment of silence, he answered, "Something simple that does not involve any fancy cooking. I'm thinking about salad and rice with boiled chicken. What do you think?"

"Sounds easy enough," Neji replied, nodding in agreement and grabbing pack of rice and few spices from nearby shelf .

"However, I'm quite sure Sasuke will find a way to burn a simple salad that doesn't even need cooking," Itachi added like an afterthought causing both of them to laugh. "And Neji, you've seem to have opened up in the past two or three months."

"I have?" asked Neji curiously while checking out vegetables.

"Yes, and I prefer having you remain this way, not hiding behind a mask of indifference," mused Itachi while browsing through candies.

"...I could say the same about you."

"Have I?"

Neji nodded in response.

Deciding to push things a little further, knowing that this was going to be dangerous gamble, Itachi continued, "It may be from this dream I keep having."

"A dream..." Neji mused, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes."

"What dream?" asked Neji but his question got only silence for an answer.

"Itachi..."Neji turned towards Itachi and stared directly at his roommate's eyes, sparks of anger flashing in his own eyes, "Itachi, want an answer and I want it now!" _(Unknowingly, Neji and Sasuke had said those similar lines at nearly the exact same time._

To be continued, of course. Hugs, thanks, kisses, and roses to my beta, _**SweetLoveCries**_ again (for making me write this story and for beta-ing for me!). As you all probably know by now, reviews make me happy, so I beseech everyone who reads this to review (Good or bad I don't care, just don't flame me for no reason—or a reason like, "Gays suck"!), really I'm disappointed in the amount of opinion I've gotten on this story. No, I won't discontinue the story though, but you get to listen to me complain at the beginning or end of each chapter xD (jk..kinda).

Until the next chapter, byebyes and wavies!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, with this chapter, my challenge given by my wonderful friend and beta, _**SweetLoveCries**_ is officially complete! That doesn't mean that I'm finished with the story though. Longest chapter that I have EVER written! Hugs and Kisses to my beta for her patience with me and my horrible writing! "Well tell it to pull slower!"--Joey from YGO

Warning: If you read this far you already know, language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 4: "Well tell it to pull slower!" (xD)

Read&Enjoy&Review

~2:30 PM, Sasuke's first cooking lesson~

Sasuke was sulking in the kitchen, scowling at everything he saw or didn't, as he walked aimlessly around with his arms crossed. Itachi, on the other hand was searching for the cooking equipment they needed and the rest of the ingredients that they did not buy earlier since they already had them. Setting a bag of rice on the counter, Itachi announced: "Okay, here are all the things we need for today's "lunch"."

Sasuke looked at the ingredients, mystified. He had no idea why they needed ALL the different bottles of powder and liquid. With a questioning expression he looked at his brother. "What in hell are we making with all this!? This is my first cooking lesson remember? What am I supposed to do with all of this?"

Itachi chuckled and replied, "We're not going to use EVERYTHING. You see, that container over there is salt," he pointed toward a glass jar with a lid, containing the white grainy substance. "And that next to it is pepper, this is oil; that is vinegar; that over there is MSG (used in many Asian recipes....for seasoning and flavor), that is..." and he went on naming countless spices and what not.

"Okay, okay! But WHAT in hell are we making?" Sasuke interrupted with annoyance; did Itachi expect him to remember all those things he just named? If so, then he would NOT be able to pass these lessons. There is just too much stuff to memorize.

Pausing in his little rant, the elder Uchiha said, "Oh...that. Well, we are going to make boiled chicken, a salad, and, of course, rice."

"That sounds simple enough, but what's with all these ingredients?" Sasuke pressed, not being able to understand why the need for all of this stuff if they are making simple rice and chicken.

"Well...we have to make the dressing since Neji and I thought that we had some left. The other things are for seasoning the chicken. Are one thousand questions done yet?" Sasuke snorted and brushed away his bangs. Itachi smirked and while handing Sasuke an apron, asked: "Are your hands washed?" Sasuke nodded curtly while tying the apron.

Recalling the conversation he had with his housemates and his boyfriend earlier, Sasuke couldn't help but ask, "So...how was shopping...?" and even though he didn't say it, they both knew the unspoken words he wanted to add- "_...with Neji..."_ Earlier, when they both arrived home, Neji had gone straight into their bedroom without a single word.

After a brief moment of pause, Itachi answered, "It was good, I guess. I mean… how much can happen during a trip to get groceries from nearby market?"

The question was not as rhetorical as it seemed; he answered the question himself, "_a lot"._ It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't stunned by his roommate's sudden aggressiveness since the other usually remained quiet and collected. Fortunately for Itachi, he was able to evade answering Neji...well, with a direct answer anyway. However, he doubted that Neji would drop his suspicion as easily he dropped _**that**_ discussion at the supermarket. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he recalled the second part of their shopping trip:

"_I want an answer and I want it now."_

_The eyes of the two men were locked with each other; one was cool and collected, but still fiery white and the other, obsidian, flickering between uneasiness and void of expression. _

_After a few moments (which seemed like hours to the two of them), Itachi calmly replied, "I don't know what you mean and talking about. For what question are you seeking an answer?" still not breaking their stare, though now, his coal black eyes held not a hint of fear or uneasiness._

"_Oh" was all Neji said, but his eyes still held considerable amount of suspicion. Heavy silence settled over them and was followed with brief pause. Neji sighed and while massaging his temples, shaking his head, he added, "I'm sorry Itachi. I don't know what gotten into me. It must be the lack of sleep sending my mind reeling. I feel a bit tired. Forgive me for this?"_

_Without hesitation, Itachi smiled lightly and nodded: "Of course. Now, let's go get the chicken that is needed for Sasuke's first lesson." Neji nodded and they continued shopping. _

_Eyeing the amount of chicken they brought, Neji asked with mischievous glint in his eyes: "Are you sure we shouldn't get a little more?" _

_Itachi laughed, mirroring his smirk, "You mean in case he burns or kills the already dead chicken?" Neji nodded and grinned._

"_Well in that case, everyone will make my dear little brother feel so bad that he'll learn quicker," Itachi mused out loud._

"_Hmm...you have a point there." They both laughed as the walked toward the front of the store to pay for the stuff they brought. As they were carrying the bags toward the car, Neji called out softly, "Itachi?"_

"_Hm?" Itachi murmured quietly waiting for the other to continue._

_When he got only silence, Itachi turned to him, and found the other looking pointedly away from him. Bending over to place the bags into the backseat of their pearl gray sedan and without looking back, he took a deep breath and then said gently: "Thank you."_

"_For what?" Itachi asked confused. All he got was a blank, almost sad look and then a simple shrug as the other man walked over to the passenger door of the car._

"_You mind driving?"_

_Caught up in his staring, Itachi's reply was a few seconds late, "What? Oh, no, not at all."_

"_Thank you." Neji thanked him again, second time in less than a minute. He continued, "I'm tired, I need a nap once I get home."_

"_It's no problem at all," and Itachi meant that for both "thank you"'s. He had finally caught on to what the first thanks was for; it was for his forgiveness earlier, though he felt guilty. Guilty because he had not been truthful with the person he wanted to make so much happy. "There is no need for the thanks." Neji smiled. Afterward, they drove home in silence. Resting his head on his hands, Neji stared out the window in deep thought while Itachi was in deep thought of his own, his brows furrowing as he concentrated on driving._

_The driver was pondering about whether or not he should tell his friend and roommate that he was the one who visited his dreams and cut down his sleep. And, if he should, how to do that? _

_(A/N: On the other hand, the brunette-haired man had many thoughts passing though his mind. The exact same thoughts that went through his head in the mornings right after he had __**that**_ _dream, only now, he was pretty sure the figure of his dreams was none other than his roommate. And no, Itachi wasn't reading Neji's mind...not then anyway, that's why this is in an author's note)_

"Itachi? Are you okay?"

Snapping back from his memories, he looked at his younger brother and smiled, "Yeah."

"Did...anything happen?" Sasuke pressed on, bluntly. He wasn't the one that would go around the case like cat around hot milk.

"What do you mean little brother?" Sasuke just looked at him with an unwavering gaze, waiting.

Itachi had to smile thinly to himself, thinking about how similar this was to his "friendly chat" with Neji less than an hour ago. Sasuke finally sighed and look away when he realized that his older brother was not going to answer him. "Well, are we starting?" he asked, once more drawing Itachi back into reality once more. It seemed to Sasuke that Itachi was drifting of a lot lately.

"Yeah. First we make the rice." Itachi held up a measuring cup that could hold up to four cups (it's marked by the 1/8 cup) and handed it to Sasuke. "Put four cups of water, a pinch of salt, and a teaspoon of oil into that large pot over there, turn the stove on high and bring the water into a boil."

Sasuke did as he was told, then just stared at the pot, waiting for the water inside to boil. Surprisingly, he did not add too much salt. He wondered if something possessed him and making him good in cooking.

Itachi cleared his throat, drawing smaller raven's attention back to him: "Meanwhile, measure out two cups of long-grain rice and then you need to rinse it three times." He sat down on a high stool and proceeded to watch Sasuke.

Younger of two did as he was told- he obtained two cups of rice and tried to rinse the rice by adding tap water right into the measuring cup and swirling it around...causing water to spill everywhere. Sasuke then poured the water out, almost spilling the rice before Itachi stopped him, chuckling. "Perhaps I should show you how to do this one, okay?" Sasuke nodded numbly. Pouring the grains of rice into a large bowl, Itachi added water and used a pair of chopsticks to stir it, then poured the water back out into the sink. "Got it?"

Sasuke scowled, and then tried again. Still, the rice threatened to follow the water out of the bowl, but luckily, Itachi had placed a sieve to catch the fallen grains.

"What am I doing wrong?!" Sasuke growled, managing to snap chopsticks in half with his grip.

Itachi smiled: "Nothing at all. You just need to do this a few more times; don't worry, you'll get it..."

"...eventually..." grumbled the ever-so-optimistic younger of the two. Itachi just laughed. Now the water was at a full boil.

"Sasuke, you can add the rice now." The said teen unceremoniously dumped the bowl of uncooked rice into the pot, leaving much still in the bowl. Scowling at the bowl, he tried to scrape the rice out with a rubber spatula. Seeing this, Itachi had to stifle a laugh, "Here, watch this." He spooned out about a ¼ of cup of water from the pan and swirled in quickly in the bowl. Then, in one, smooth motion, he poured the water back into the pot, this time, all the rice went with it.

"Isn't that what I was doing before?" Sasuke asked totally perplexed now.

"Yes, but you weren't suppose to do this before. Here the rice stays in pot to cook, not going down the sink," Itachi snickered.

Sasuke's brow twitched: "Hn…Whatever."

The elder now cleaned the bowl that once held rice and set it down on the table. He got out the chicken and then set out the different spices (and other ingredients to flavor the chicken) needed, including ginger, onion, scallions pepper, and salt. "Now we start making the chicken. The rice needs at least twenty minutes too cook, "he explained. "Put about three cups of water into that pan over there and turn the heat on high. You need to clean the chicken first by just running tap water over it and then set it into that bowl." Grumbling Sasuke did as directed.

"Now what?" he hissed.

"Now you add two teaspoons of salt, two teaspoons of pepper, and one tablespoon of cornstarch. Knead the flavoring into the meat, SLOWLY and GENTLY, don't kill it!" Itachi explained while snorting to himself at the last part.

"How can I kill it if it's already dead?" Sasuke retorted, his brows lifted.

"Touché."

Sasuke then turned to chicken and continued his killing of the dead chicken. "No, Sasuke, you have to do it like this." Itachi stirred, flipped, and kneaded the seasonings into the chicken breast.

"Don't we have to cut it?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet, we do that after it's cooked. Now that the water is boiling, you can add the chicken, PIECE BY PIECE! Don't dump everything into the pot. The water may spill and burn you."

"Okay, okay," replied Sasuke with huff as he picked up a chicken breast gingerly then set it into the boiling water. "How long does this take?"

"Turn the heat to medium and let it simmer for 10 minutes, the just let it sit in the pot. We get to make the salad dressing and the sauce for the chicken now," Itachi announced.

"Hm. Fun." was Sasuke's sarcastic reply.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Itachi continued, "Take two heads of romaine lettuce, wash them and then rip them into smaller pieces."

"I know how to make salad, big brother," Sasuke pouted, snorting at the elder's words. He wasn't _that _dumb.

"Aww!!! Sasu-chan is pouting!" Naruto yelled, jumping onto Sasuke causing both of them to fall on the kitchen floor. And Sasuke still had a leaf of lettuce in his hands.

"NARUTO!!! GET OUT! NOW!" Sasuke growled loudly at his lover. A fit of giggles came from somewhere near the doorway. "What are you guys doing? Spying on me? Do I look like some TV show here?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes," answered Sasori, rather calmly. Deidara, however, had pressed his face into the red-head's shoulder to somewhat stifle his laughter. Hidan was guffawing shamelessly, his one arm on the wall to support himself while the other clutched his stomach.

Naruto was still laughing as he got up from his lover and then helped him up. Sasuke, however, pushed the blonde out of the kitchen, then, with hands clenched into fists, said with a not-so-kind smile, "If any one of you would like an edible meal I suggest that I don't hear another sound from any of you. Do you understand or do I need to spell it for you?" Trying not to laugh, all of them nodded and headed toward the living room to watch TV.

"Umm...Sasuke...?" Itachi asked with a very bemused look on his face.

"What?" the younger Uchiha snapped.

"The lettuce..." Itachi pointed with one finger. Sasuke looked down and realized that in his anger he had crushed the leaf of lettuce when he clenched his hands.

"Shut up." He threw out that leaf and pulled another to rip for the salad. His brother on the other hand, just sat there and sighed, chuckling lightly to himself.

~skip to where they just finished cooking and are preparing to serve the meal because I'm lazy~

Under his brother's instruction, Sasuke had managed to place the cooked foods onto plates fashionably, in other words- without making it look like an inedible lump of everything they had prepared. Now all that was left was to pour the sauce over the chicken. Staring into pan containing the gravy-like substance, Sasuke glanced at Itachi who was looking at him expectantly with raised eyebrows, then back in the pan. He wondered if he should just take a spoonful of that substance and dump it over the sliced chicken, but it couldn't be that easy; after all, the elder Uchiha had even made him _shape_ in the bowl before allowing it to pass as food able to be served. He is not going to throw away all that time in nothing.

After a few minutes of twitching his eye, creasing his brow, and biting on his lower lip at the pan, he finally "asked" his brother (oh so politely), "Okay, I give up. Tell me how in hell I am supposed to serve this over the chicken if I don't just dump a spoonful on it."

Still suppressing a long held snicker, Itachi picked up a rather large spoon and the pan containing the sauce, then went over to the nearest plate. As he poured the sauce over the chicken in a zigzag manner, he explained: "This is very easy...once you've done it a few times. Just take a spoonful of the sauce and pour a little at the top left edge of the chicken, letting it pool a little before moving your spoon, then drag the spoon to your right and make sure there's a ribbon of sauce pouring out of the spoon. If the "ribbon" is too thin, increase the angle of your spoon so that more comes out. DO NOT increase the angle too much or else you'll just end up dumping the whole thing over it. Understand?" Sasuke nodded...slowly. "Okay, now you try," Itachi said handed Sasuke the spoon and saucepan.

The younger raven stood over the next plate, holding the spoon and the pan and with a look of confusion (and a scowl, of course) on his features. Taking a deep breath, he scooped up a spoonful of the substance in the pan and began to pour it over the chicken as instructed by Itachi, but once the first bit of sauce touched the edge of the white meat, a hand stopped him. "It's pooling out too quickly. You will end up making a mess." Sasuke sighed. He was at the verge of snapping and throwing all of the food and his elder brother.

With scowl deepening, Sasuke grumbled: "Then what should I do if I don't want to make a mess of that sticky stuff? There is too much of it and spoon is too big."

"Well tell it to _pull_ slower," came an innocent suggestion (from Sasori). Both brother looked at towards the closed door.

"What… was… that?" was cold and hissing reply. Itachi moved few feet from rigid raven. "I thought I told you to stay away," roared Sasuke.

"You heard me the first time, tell him to _pull it slower_," came the response, louder this time and completely ignoring that Sasuke said something.

"What's going on?" came shout that sounded away from the door, it probably cam from the living room.

"Nothing, Sasuke doesn't want good deal of sticky stuff on his hands," calmly replied the first voice. There was sound of running along with burst of laughter from everywhere in apartment. Itachi had to hide a smirk while Sasuke was visibly twitching. He knew what was coming…

The door burst open and with loud thud fell on floor "ITACHI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH **MY** SASUKE!?" roared Naruto. The two brothers just looked at him, one in anger with pot in one hand and spoon in other, the elder in amusement and barely surpressed snicker, and both in confusion (if drawn in a manga or an anime, Sasuke would have the irritated vein thing with his eyes twitching and both of them would have one of those over-exaggerated sweat drops). Naruto blinked dumbly at the two when he realized that they weren't **doing** anything. "Oh...oops...I'm sorry...but Sasori said..." the blonde trailed off, his eyes widening. Sasuke gritted out: "Naruto… you are paying for repairing the door." Naruto swirled around: "SASORI! GET BACK HERE YOU BIG FAT LIAR!!!" he yelled as he ran out. Sasori, on the other hand, had sneaked back into his (and Dei's) room once Naruto forced open the kitchen door.

"I did NOT lie and I am NOT fat!" retorted the redhead from his room. Drawing snickers from the Uchihas who were still did not have time to react until then. Of course, there was a chorus of rumbling laughter, crackles, and sounds of people falling onto the floor (which was thankfully carpeted).

Once out of his shock, not completely but enough to talk, Sasuke yelled, "NARUTO!!!!! WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!! AND SASORI, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!?!"...at the closed door of Sasori's room, drawing more snickers.

"A little late there, little brother. Now will you finish with the chicken so we can serve it without anymore unnecessary and ridiculous interruptions?" At that, the raven just grumbled and started on the chicken again. Fortunately he was a quick learner and the sauce did not end up on food in they way that it should not have (nor did he get any of the sticky stuff on his hands).

Finishing up with a sigh, Sasuke said to his brother, "Phew, glad that that's done. See? I'm not that horrible of a cook, the kitchen wasn't destroyed this time… well except for the door but that is not my fault." Itachi snorted and shocked his head.

Sasuke paused for a few seconds wondering if he should ask what he was thinking, and when deciding that he should, the raven cautiously asked, "Umm...Itachi...? Do you..." he trailed off there not knowing how to ask him. He was his brother after all.

Curious, yet not having a good feeling about this but knowing that it would bother him for weeks if he did not find out, Itachi blinked then said, "Do I...what? Go on."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke finished rather quickly with muttered "Do you like anyone?"

Blinking again in confusion, the ebony-haired man thought for a while, then replied with a question: "Depending on what you mean by "like" I like you and everyone else living in this apartment."

"..."

"What?"

"You knew exactly what I meant." Sasuke growled impatiently. He hated Itachi's habit turning every sentence in double meaning.

"Maybe, but why must you know?" Itachi said while turning towards the door while carrying two plates, "Come on, and help me with taking these to the table."

His brother picked up two plates himself and grumbled quietly, only for Itachi to hear: "Can't I just be curious?" In his normal voice, he called out to his housemates: "Food's ready!" They finished setting out the plates as Hidan and Naruto came from the living room and Sasori and Deidara (who had gone to *cough* accompany Sasori) from their room. Along with them came "Finally"'s, "Hope it's edible"'s, and "Ooh!!!! I can't wait to taste what Sasu made". However any possible negative reaction had finally turned positive upon tasting the food.

"Wow! This is f**king great!" Hidan said through a mouthful of food.

Looking around, they momentarily realized that Neji wasn't amongst them (this wouldn't be unusual usually because they rarely ate together, but now everyone was at home). "Where's Neji?" asked Naruto to Itachi.

"He said he had a headache and wanted to take a nap earlier...I will go check on him," he replied getting up from his seat. "Oh and Sasuke? You passed this lesson. It wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" he said with little smile.

Glaring at a certain brown-eyed man with red head, Sasuke growled, "No, except for the very distracting comments." Everyone chuckled or laughed as they recalled the "comments". Itachi just rolled his eyes and shook his head and then walked off towards his and Neji's room.

That's it for now, I have the next chapter written, but it's not nearly as long as this. Many thanks and lilies to _**SweetLoveCries **_because she is just that awesome and sweet!!! Reviews are much ADORED!!! Thanks for those who took the time to do so!

Until Next Time, byebyes&wavies!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!!! Sorry for the extremely long and unnecessary wait…I kinda…thought I uploaded and found out I didn't when my sweet beta, _**SweetLoveCries**_**, **reminded me that I still hadn't posted it. And many hugs and thanks to her that I'm even continuing this story ^^;. Again, sorry that I made everyone wait so long…And thank you for all those reviews!!!

Quote: "You know I read that once in a fortune cookie." (Kaiba--and I revised it a little...because I read it wrong the first time...and don't feel like re writing this xP]

Anyway, Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!

"_He said he had a headache and wanted to take a nap earlier...I will go check on him," he replied getting up from his seat. "Oh and Sasuke? You passed this lesson. It wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" he said with little smile._

_Glaring at a certain brown-eyed man with red head, Sasuke growled, "No, except for the very distracting comments." Everyone chuckled or laughed as they recalled the "comments". Itachi just rolled his eyes and shook his head and then walked off towards his and Neji's room._

After Itachi disappeared, into his (and Neji's) room and closed the door behind him, the remaining housemates began to shower Sasuke with many questions. "So what did you find out?" Deidara demanded.

"Nothing..." was low response. Sasuke tried to repress himself from punching Deidara. He leaned too close. It invaded his personal space.

"Did you even f***ing ask?"

"..."

"Well? Did you or did you not?" the ever-impatient silver-haired man pressed on.

"...Kinda."

There was utter silence for few moments. Then growl broke out:

"Gah! He is hopeless! We will never manage to do something about it if Sasuke is the one searching for the answers." Sasuke growled under his breath and leaned on hand that was on table, glaring death upon Hidan. That little sound of dissatisfaction made Hidan look at the occupants of the room and upon further inspection, he realized that all eyes were on him.

"What?" he asked, anxious feeling building up in his guts. This kind of silence never brought anything good.

"Umm...Hidan...I never knew you were such a romantic," Deidara managed to say before turning and burring his head into his love's shoulder and giggling.

"What do you mean by 'romantic', blonde bitch?" growled the said 'romantic'. Obviously, Hidan did not appreciate and accept word 'romantic' as a compliment.

"Hey! You cannot call him that, only I can! He may be a bitch, but he's MINE bitch so back off before I break your neck!"

Before Hidan could retort, Sasuke cut in (to prevent a fight...?), but not before giving Sasori a _-You so owe me for this look-._ Double actually, he corrected himself. The redhead had to pay back in double because of those comments he made earlier.

Smirking, he said, "Hidan, oh Hidan. What Deidara said was what we were all thinking. You are a hopeless just hopeless romantic. I never thought that it would be you of all people that would care about who my brother likes or doesn't like."

"I. AM. NOT. A. F**KING. ROMANTIC!" he said through gritted teeth. "AND I WOULDN'T F**KING CARE ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER IF HE AND NEJI WEREN'T F**KING LIVING IN THE SAME GODDAMN APARTMENT I LIVE IN!"

However, despite Hidan's dangerously angry tone (which would have made anyone 'normal' hide in a corner and tremble with fear) the others were chuckling, laughing, snorting, and/or giggling even more which was rewarded with ominous glare from silver-haired man.

Between choked laughter, Naruto managed stuttered out, "I just-t re-realized someth-thing..." he paused, trying to catch his breath. Everyone's attention (though they were still chuckling) was on the blonde now.

"HidanwillbetheonlysingleifItachiandNejigettogether!" he continued quickly to prevent sputtering before crackling outright again.

"...That's actually true. Good job, my idiot." At that, Naruto whined a little so Sasuke added smirking, "And you get a little treat tonight."

Punching his boyfriend playfully and then leaning in to his ear, Naruto huskily murmured, "Why don't I give you a treat right now...what do you think of that, Sasu? Hm?" making sure that his hot breath ghosted over Sasuke's ear with each syllable, causing the raven to shiver. Without waiting for him to answer, the blonde was already nibbling lightly on his earlobe, teasing him. Soon after, came a make-out session that would make any sane person swoon and turn many straight guys bi (or even homosexual). However, Deidara and Sasori were ogling the two of their friends like they were watching some movie while Hidan just stared nonchalantly.

"Alright, to your room with you; go f**k each other there before you have sex on the goddamned table," growled Hidan with roll of his eyes, breaking the moment. The blonde and the raven broke apart from their kiss and looked at each other, shrugging as they stood up, holding hands and started towards their room. "Wait!" the pink-eyed man said hesitantly, receiving several quizzical glances from the rest. "Uh...So Sasuke, are you gonna f**king tell us about what you got out from that other Uchiha or what?"

Not looking back, Sasuke replied, "Itachi seemed a little off, I think he and Neji got into a little ...disagreement."

"So they're fighting, eh?" Hidan mused chuckling.

"Not exactly...well... maybe... I'm not sure, he didn't tell me." Then, turning his head just a little, he smirked, "Why don't I just say that Naru's crazy idea don't seem so crazy in the end, after all." Turning to the blonde again, "Now Naruto-chan, let's go finish what you have started," and with that, they disappeared into the privacy of their room.

Glancing between his boyfriend and Hidan, Deidara asked, "Umm...if they are fighting, or having any kind of "disagreement"- I wonder what made Sasuke think that they like each other. He was against the idea from the start."

"I don't know, Dei, better not think about these things," replied Sasori, rubbing blonde's back gently, "I think that they didn't really talked to each other at all before and so if they can disagree on something now, that means that they're at least communicating... in some way..." explained red head.

"You know, I once read in the fortune cookie, _'If you want the rainbow, you must put up with the rain_.' But, who knows! Maybe those creepy Uchihas can read minds," Hidan mused, more to himself than to anyone else.

Entering the room, Itachi looked at Hidan with raised eyebrow, amused: "What is this I hear about fortune cookies, rainbows, and 'creepy Uchihas?"

"Wha-What? When did you come in, Itachi?" yelped Deidara and then cursed under his breath. "Hidan was right about creepy. He only forgot to add sneaky," he sputtered.

"Uh...I just got here." Sitting down he grabbed newspapers and flipped through them, "Neji says he's still tired and wants to nap for a bit more. By the way, where are--?" He glanced at the loveseat where usually Naruto and Sasuke sat, but a look of understanding came across his features, "Oh...never mind..."

"What took you so long?" Sasori asked as he gave the Uchiha a pointed look, still stroking Dei's back.

"I-um...got an urgent call for some information about a patient/client I saw last week..." he raised his look from newspapers.

"Really..." the redhead pressed suspiciously.

"Really." answered Itachi, staring unwaveringly...into the wall behind his two housemates.

~What really was happening in their room *cough...*~

Opening the door to their room quietly. Itachi walked over to the bunk bed to the right side of the room and found Neji lying on his side, snoozing lightly. '_Unfortunately the legends aren't true._ _I can't always know what's on people's minds,_' the raven thought sourly as he stared at the brunette on the bed. Even if it was only for a moment, he wanted the ability to read minds...so he could know what was going through Neji's mind right now. _'Let legends be legends...Have I really almost relied on something not-existent?_' He briskly shook his head, mentally reprimanding himself for not having a grip on reality. Sighing, he brought a stool over and sat down next to their bunk.

In his own world of dreams, Neji found himself at the mystic, mysterious yet so familiar forest again. This time, however, he felt very nervous instead of cautiously calm, and why, he did not know. Once again, the stranger arrived, only this time, cloaked so that only his blood red and black eyes showed through the layered fabric. Also, he noticed that the rose the figure held had only five more petals. Almost laughing, the figure spoke, "My, my, I get see you again."

Dryly, Neji replied, "Isn't that a pleasant surprise, you really can and like to mess with my mind."

"Happy you look forward to my company. A bit annoyed today, mind telling me why?"

"Do I have a choice?" Neji asked, sighing.

"Not much," the "stranger" said, smirk apparent in his voice.

"I have been wondering about your identity. It's not that I don't wonder usually, but today it bugs me more than it had before," Neji answered after a moment of hesitation, but his voice was steady and strong when he said it. His pale eyes were locked on the other's red and black ones.

"That I can not tell you just yet."

"Can not or will not?" he half-asked half-stated, eyes narrowing a bit.

"A bit of both. It'll take the fun out of everything if I tell you, won't it?" answered the figure with a humorous twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Humph. Only for you."

"I can tell that's not the only thing that's on your mind..."

"It's bothering me... because I have assumption that you might be ...Itachi. Are you him?"

Without hesitation or faltering, the "stranger" answered, "I may be Itachi. But then again, I could be Sasori, Sasuke, or any of your housemates for that reason."

"Well, I know you are probably not Naruto," Neji snorted.

"Huh. You still do not have a clue do you, do you? It's not necessary for you to know who I am, I could be ANYONE you ever met or did not meet," figure replied amusedly.

"You're someone who I can deal with, someone that I can talk to and still not lose my mind that rules out a lot of people. And if I never met you then you probably do not know me nor care about me enough to appear in these "dreams" of mine, which again, rules out countless people. So because of that, I have come to the conclusion that you are someone close to me." was the brunette's retort.

"That is still a broad conclusion; your conclusions about me do not mean anything to me. As I have said, you will know who I am when you feel that it is important enough for you to know. Go on now; I think someone wants you back from dreamland." A sparkling petal appeared in Neji's hand, "Take it, nothing has changed, you told me your thoughts," said the receding voice.

Neji opened his eyes to find Itachi's obsidian eyes staring at him and his hand shaking his shoulder. "Great! You are finally awake; do you want to eat now? If you're still tired, you can eat later." There was slight tune of concern in other's voice.

"Hm...I think I'll eat later, my head still hurts a little," he yawned, rubbing his temples.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Itachi asked, feeling his forehead for any signs of a coming fever.

"Uhmm...yes, I'm fine, just a lot of things on my mind that I need to get sorted out."

"...Well, if you say so. I will leave you to mind your thoughts now, when you are hungry, come out and eat. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that what Sasuke cooked IS edible," the raven said as he stood up and walked toward the door. "See ya, and don't think too much about it if your head hurts."

"Bye," Neji replied then sighed after the closed door. His mind filled many why's and what's. In his clenched hands, he could feel the telltale coolness of the crystalline petal.

And…that's all for now! Byebyes and wavies, see you next chapter!!! *runs before she gets hit*

Once again, thanks to _**SweetLoveCries**_ without whom this would have never been started :)


	6. Chapter 6

Don't kill me. I lost these for a few years...I hate leaving things unfinished, sorry guys for making you wait so long.

Chapter 6: Blame it on the writing staff

~At lunch the next day with everyone except Itachi and Neji~

As he was munching on a sandwich, Naruto asked, "Hey, anyone find that Itachi and Neji were really quiet since yesterday."

Yawning, Sasuke replied, "They're always like that, dobe."

"Yeah, but I mean quieter than usual."

Deidara took a vicious bite of his food and shrugged, saying, "There must be a reason for that, I'm almost certain Naruto's crazy idea is right. You know? The one about them liking each other. Me 'n Sasori have come up with a way to test that out."

"You mean, your idea, I had nothing to do with it, I just got stuck with you as my partner in that class.

"Aww...but Sasori..." The blonde pouted, giving his boyfriend a look that he could never resist.

"Umm...How exactly are you going to do that? Stuff my brother and Neji into a closet together and turn on the heat?" the younger Uchiha asked.

"Ha! That's the best part. Though the stuffing them into a closet and turning on the heat is a good idea..."

"Deidara..." said Sasori warning in his voice.

"Okay, okay. Sasori and I have to do an assignment for our acting class. We wrote a little skit today that showed how we felt toward the controversial gay marriage issue...and we want you guys to be in it, 'Tachi and Neji too." He was met by three pairs of staring eyes of vibrant colors.

"But this little blonde here forgot a major problem, convincing you to act in it. I see all of you seem so enthusiastic."

"Oh come on you guys...I even got that creepy Kakuzu, you know, the one that lives on the floor below us, to help. It would be sad if he agreed and none of my so called friends want to help." This time, instead of pouting, Deidara stared unwavering at his friends.

"Okay, I'll help, and so will Sasu."

"Naruto...you can help him if you want to, you don't have to drag me into it. I need to read the script first." Smirking, the blonde whispered to his raven-haired boyfriend. His eyes widening, the younger Uchiha exclaimed, "You wouldn't dare." One look at the blonde told him that he very well would. "Okay...you win."

"Yay! Now the two of you are with us. Hidan?"

"Hmph, I'm glad I don't have someone that threatens me. I'll need to read the script."

"...Fine. Sasori...you have it...right?"

"What would you do without me? Yes, I have the script," the redhead replied, handing a few sheets of paper to the silver haired man. Sasuke and Naruto positioned themselves so they could read over Hidan's shoulders. "That's the one that has the names of people we planned to act the parts." As Hidan read the script, his eyes started to twitch...

~ON THE PAPERS~

**Assignment**: Write a script for a skit that contains humor but expresses your feelings on gay marriage.

**Characters:**

Hidan: JOHN THOMAS, the middle class citizen

Kakuzu: a politician

Sasuke: a homosexual male

Naruto: Sasuke's partner

Itachi: a therapist

Neji: MR. LAWSON, a lawyer

**Setting**: A well lit room with a table with four chairs in the center of the room and a sofa to the left side and a door to the right, a man is sitting on a chair facing the audience.

**HIDAN**: You know, people these days are being such drama queens over the littlest issues that are none of their f**king concern. So what if people of the same sex decide to get married! Deal with it people! Does it effect your daily lives in anyway? California, the Golden State, has even gone as far as to OUTLAW gay marriage with proposition 8. WHO F**KING CARES IF THEY GET MARRIED! Why create a expensive LAW just to OUTLAW it! _He grows more and more irritated further into his little rant, occasionally slamming his fists onto the table._

**KAKUZU**:_ walks up to table and sits down on a chair to Hidan's left with a smile on his face._ You see, my loyal constituent, the proposition had to be created to deny gay couples the rights of heterosexual couples including the paying their TAXES together. I must say, if all those creeps out there get married, the government will lose quite a bit of its income.

**SASUKE**: _walks in holding hands with Naruto_ What are you saying, Mr. Politician. Do you mean that those tax dollars are worth more than living a normal life with my boyfriend?

**KAKUZU**: _looks away disgusted, clears throat_ ...Yes. California is in a very deep debt now, we need all the money we can get.

**NARUTO**: Hmph, so why don't cha stop wasting money in wars and stuff. And you could also think about cutting off the "American made" products, like $80 coffee pots.

**KAKUZU**: _shrug_ Heh, well they are SO much better than the ones made in China or Japan or some other place. Besides, we get free money from the Office of Budget Management for it.

**SASUKE**: Okay, seriously, you've got to be freaking kidding me. I'm not even allowed to visit my boyfriend if he is ever hospitalized and dying from something serious because of you freaking money. You've got money for $80 coffee pots from the OBM? Then get money to get out of this debt. You know what? Let's go Naru. _Both storm out of room_

**KAKUZU**: _calls after them raising a clenched fist_ I'm not afraid of you side show freaks!

**HIDAN**: Who are you calling "side show freaks"? To think you politicians are these "oh-so-polite" gentlemen, so much better than the average citizen. You guys are no better than the rest of us. _There is a knock on the door to the right, he walks up to answer it._ Who is it? At least someone is polite these days. _He says this with a disgusted looked at the politician as he opens the door._

**ITACHI**: _from outside the door _Good afternoon. I am the anger management therapist for which you arranged. Umm...may I come in?

**HIDAN**: Oh, I've nearly forgotten! Come right inside. Have a seat. _He gestures toward a cushioned chair across from the politician _You can ignore the "gentleman" sitting there.

**KAKUZU**: _growls, then speaks with a "sugar sweet" smile_ Hello, sir, glad you are here. This man really needs anger management classes.

**ITACHI**: _nods_ Good afternoon. _To his client _Now shall we begin?

**HIDAN**: Yes. _Glances at the politician still sitting in his chair, smiling_ Aren't ya gonna leave...?

**KAKUZU**: No, you can continue with your class.

**HIDAN**: _anger starting to get the best of him _Ya think you can do 'nything just 'cause you're a f**king politician?

**KAKUZU**: Of course. I do have special privileges give this position. _Straightens tie and looks smug_

**ITACHI:** _stops HIDAN from punching KAKUZU_ Calm down and take 10 deep breaths.

**HIDAN**: _lowers fist and takes deep breaths_ I'm okay now thanks. I want my lawyers. _Takes out cell phone and dials number._ Hello, is Mr. Lawson available? This is John. Yes. Can you come to my place? There are certain issues I would like to discuss with you. Okay, see you.

**KAKUZU**: You know I studied law myself.

**HIDAN**: That's why I need to get my own lawyer.

**KAKUZU:** No use. I was top of my class.

**HIDAN:** Then your class must be filled with dumb asses. If you are so great, why didn't you become a Supreme Court justice instead of a politician with like 20 lawyers to keep you safe.

**KAKUZU**: Hmph. The Supreme Court isn't so great, you know.

**HIDAN**: You know what? That's the first sensible thing you've said since you've been here. The Supreme Court is a cowardly branch of our great government. It chooses it's f**king cases, very rarely does it choose a case that matters.

**KAKUZU**: Oh yeah? Like what? Like the cases dealing with fags?

**ITACHI**: Language.

**KAKUZU:** What are you? Five?_to Hidan _ Anyway they have done more than you have ever done.

**HIDAN**: Thank you, the cases dealing with gay marriage is a prime example. The Supreme Court just evaded that issue, saying that the federal government did not have any jurisdiction over that issue. The least they could do is make the f**king Congress make some amendment about the jurisdiction. I think it falls under the "necessary and proper" clause of the Constitution. _He is met with blinking stares_ What? I may not be a proper lawyer, but I've learn this.

**KAKUZU**: If you know that then you must know why I like butterflies. THEY DON'T TALK. Nor do they argue with me like some people._ The doorbell rings._

**HIDAN**: Wow that was quick. _Goes up to open door._ Hey, Come right on in._ Enter NEJI through door_

**NEJI**: Good aftern- _stares at Itachi, wide eyed _Why are you here?

**HIDAN**: You guys...know each other?

**NEJI**: _walks over and sits onto Itachi's lap _Does this answer your question?

**HIDAN**:_ open-mouthed, shocked for a second_ You...are...together? This is awkward, my lawyer and my therapist are going out...

**ITACHI**: _strokes Neji's back_ Actually...we were planning on getting married, but then we were told that it wasn't possible.

**NEJI**: Yes, the "Golden State". What a joke. It's like a horror flick here. We never know what to expect...just because we are two males who love each other.

**KAKUZU**: _shocked the whole time, now sneers_ Pfft, if I were you, I would try to find someone else to be my lawyer and therapist. Hiring them just encourages people. _He is met by two glares_

**NEJI**: Hmph, Mr. Politician. I respect your opinion but you should keep it to yourself if you can't respect ours. As it is, our employers already pay us less than those who are heterosexual, and they do it legally. I don't think whether I like a man or woman affects my abilities in being a lawyer. However, that will be Mr. Thomas' decision. What do you say? Are you going to call for another lawyer and therapist?

**HIDAN**: I—You know what? Screw all this. Both of you are staying, but I want him_ points at Kakuzu _**OUT! **Mr. Lawson, that is why I've called you here in the first place.

**NEJI:** Okay...under the rights you have under the Constitution, there is s right of private property...so unless you invited Mr. Politician in here yourself, you can have him arrested for trespassing.

**KAKUZU**: WHAT? You can't do that! SCREW THE MONEY, I HAVE...wait, let me try that again, SCREW YOUR RIGHTS, I HAVE MONEY! And I represent you since you are my constituent. As long as you're here in my state, you have to play by my rules

**ITACHI**: Listen mister, do you need a time out?

**HIDAN**: _sniff_ Why would I invite that rude, two-faced scum in here? Wait...how did he get in in the first place?

~NORMAL~

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Will you do it?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"If it means arguing with that creeper, I will."

"Good, now all we have to do is convince Itachi and Neji."

"And...how exactly is this gonna tell us if they like each other?" Sasuke the skeptic asked.

"Don't you see!"

"No I don't see."

Sighing, Sasori explained, "What he's trying to do is see what reactions Itachi and Neji will have if they are stuck together...physically." That received some snickers from the group of friends. "Okay maybe not together together, but if they are close...physically."

"Okay...like that will work," said the ever doubtful Sasuke.

"Hmm...if I put you in Naruto's lap, you'll start ravishing each other at once, they are bound to have some sort of reaction if they have feelings toward each other," said Deidara defending his plan.

"And if they don't have feelings?" challenged Sasuke.

"Then there won't be any reaction. Knowing the two of them for this long, unless they hate each other that much, they won't go berserk over something like this. Well...berserk in a mad way, I mean they'll be surprised to say the least."

"...Fine. Let's try it. I still think it won't work."

~later that day, around 4pm~

Itachi let himself into the apartment he shared with his six friends. Upon entering the living room, he found his five of them situating themselves around the plush brown sofa. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, rarely would everyone be together on weekdays, especially Monday. With his entry, all eyes were on him, except Sasuke who was just sitting there grumbling about something or other at the television. "Hn. What is it? I suppose you want something of me."

"Ingenious as always, Uchiha," drawled Hidan.

"Spill, what do you want."

Naruto, deciding to explain with barely contained excitement, said "We want you to agree to play a part in a skit Dei and Sasori wrote for an assignment."

"No."

"Come on, 'Tachi. You only have like..." Deidara paused, glancing over the sheets of paper.

"Six, he only has six lines," Sasori said before the blonde could count all the lines.

"Yes," Deidara nodded with a grateful smile to his boyfriend. "Compared to Hidan who speaks almost every two lines. You don't see him complaining. Please Ita, do this for us? Your best friends...and brother?"

"Excuse me, I didn't become part of this willingly," Sasuke said still not making eye contact with his older brother.

"Anyway, will you help us? The part was made for you! Just for you think of it."

"Calm down my Dei-Dei, that's going to make him afraid."

"...too late."

"Please? For us? For me? The guy who will become your brother in law once gay marriage is legalized." Naruto pleaded, but the last part made both the Uchiha brothers twitch. Taking this chance, Naru whispered something into his ravens ear, which, by the way, did not escape Itachi's sharp eyes.

Not surprsingly, Sasuke spoke. "Itachi...just do it."

"Naruto, you know, threatening my brother does help your case. But I will consider this."

"Just say yes, Itachi. This is the last big project for this semester, it makes or breaks our grade," the redhead said through grounded teeth. "You know I hate begging."

"You know what? That's actually the first time I've heard you beg at all," Hidan put in, his attention being drawn away from the television once again. "

"I'm never going to get a peace of mind if I don't agree, am I? Okay, I'll do it." A cheer of yeses followed his agreement. "...Now can I see what exactly I have to do?" The cheer immediately stopped and was replaced by nervous laughter.

Handing Itachi the script, Deidara said "You can't go back on your word you know?

Twitching a bit, Itachi mumbled "I won't...but what have I gotten myself into?" before reading the script...His whole body started to twitch as he growled, "What on earth are all of you thinking?"

Laughing, Hidan sneered, "Don't look at us, blame it on the writing staff."

"Nothing, we just had to complete the project," Deidara said innocently.

"...Does Neji know of this?" More nervous chuckling followed this question.

"Umm...not yet...exactly..." Dei admitted wincing. "But he will! Soon, very soon," he added.

To be continued and finished...after I reread what I wrote before.


End file.
